Bohemian Christmas
by wwryobsessedxxx
Summary: A series of Christmas one shots and drables. Rated for language and possible future themes.
1. The Mysterious Gift

_A/N - A series of unrelated Christmas one shots... basically just a ton of drabbles about who knows what. WARNING: Most of the drabbles will probably feature my bohemians, AC/DC and Status Quo....just sayin'._

_Disclaimer: WWRY is not mine. AC/DC and Status Quo definitely are :)_

* * *

"Did anyone hear that noise?" Status Quo murmured curiously, glancing up at the blond Scott who had just sat down beside her.

Oz raised her head as she tossed a peice of extra ribbon on the floor. "Watcha goin' on about hen?" she asked, her words sluring slightly.

Stat just glanced at Prince, who sat before her, and rolled her eyes. Prince leaned forward. "Leave it to Oz to be drunk at virtually all hours of the day," she muttered quietly, a small grin on her face. Stat chuckled. Prince was right.

"But you didn't hear the noise either?" Stat asked abruptly, a puzzled look on her face.

"You're probably just hearing things. I wouldn't worry about it."

Stat leaned back, slouching against the wall behind her. Prince was probably right, it was nothing to worry about. After realising that she had gotten herself wound up about nothing, she decided to continue writing her Christmas cards. She picked up her pen, only to see that it had leaked black ink all over the floor. "Shit" she muttered as she stood up, trying to avoid stepping in the growing puddle. As she danced in place, Stat heard the noise again.

"Murmagjkdkalndk!!!"

"Guys!" she exclaimed at her friends, "There it is again! ...Didn't you hear it?!"

Then, without waiting for a response, she set off in the direction of the noise, forgetting all about her puddle of ink.

"Murmagjkdkalndkfdgasrgsa!!!" went the mysterious noise, again. This time it was louder.

'What the hell could be making such an awful noise?' Stat thought to herself, still confused by the noise it seemed only she could hear. She peered into the common room, positive that the odd noise had to be coming from inside. But there was no one there. Not a single bohemian was in sight. The only thing Stat saw was a large christmas present sitting in the middle of the floor. She shrugged her sholders and took a step back. She had barely walked three feet when she heard a loud thud, follwed by the peculiar noise again.

"MURMAGJKDKALNDKFDGASRGSA!!!"

Stat swifty turned around and headed back to the common room. Once again, she peered around the corner, but this time, the christmas present seemed to jump in place.

"Something must be wrapped up in the box," Stat mutter aloud to herself.

Quickly, she rushed into the room and began untying the ribbons that contained whatever was inside the box. Soon, Stat had torn off all the ribbons and wrapping paper, leaving the brown cardboard box and whatever the heck was inside it. Cautiously, she peeled back the tape, and lifted the top flap. A red tuff of hair peeked out, over the edge of the box. Curiously, she opened the other flap. She was about peer inside when something suddely popped up from inside the box. Stat let out a loud shreik and stumbled backwards, tripping over her own feet. The young girl landed on the hard concrete, floor. "Ow" she muttered, rubbing her side. She shook her head, trying to rid her self of the dizzy feeling that had temporarily engulfed her. Finally, a few moments later, the feeling dispeared. Then, remebering she still had yet to discover what had been occupying the box, Stat glanced upwards.

"AC/DC!" she shrieked loudly as she caught sight of her friend standing inside the box,"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU - you know what? Nevermind. I don't want to know."

AC/DC just raised her eyebrows. "It's probably better that you didn't"


	2. To The Land Of Oz

**Disclaimer - WWRY is Ben Elton and Queens. Phapha belongs to Charlie Louie. AC/DC is mine.**

* * *

"You do know Christmas isn't for two more months...right, A.C.?"

AC/DC jumped, slightly startled, as she almost knocked over the Christmas tree she was decorating. Instead, she merely caused a large glop of snow tumbled off the branches, landing in a heap at Jackson 5's feet. Jackson 5 just chuckled as she placed her glass of water on the side table that sat next to her.

"Relax A.C., I'm not gunna eat ya," she murmured with a grin. AC/DC just glared at her friend defiantly.

"What was that for?!" she whined, gently tugging at her pig tail. "Why'd ya have to come and scare me like that?"

Jackson 5 sighed quietly. AC/DC was obviously not in the best of moods.

"I wasn't trying to scare you, A.C.," Jackson 5 replied calmly, "I just wanted to know why you were decorating that Christmas tree in the middle of October..."

AC/DC rolled her eyes and sighed noisily.

"Well, if you must know," she stated very stern, authoritative tone. Jackson 5 bit her lip to prevent herself from breaking into a fit of giggles. AC/DC squinted her eyes and shot her a frustrated glare before continuing. "I am sending it to Australia, for Christmas."

Jackson 5 just stared at her young friend, a puzzled look on her face. A Christmas tree? To Australia? With snow? What in the world was going through AC/DC's head? "Why the hell are you sending a Christmas tree to Australia, A.C.?!" she exclaimed, furrowing her brow in confusion.

"For Phapha, of course," AC/DC sniffed,"She went to Australia with Marley, Cheeky and Scaramouche. She told me so herself."

Jackson 5 opened her mouth to respond, but shut it again.

"Uh, I see," Jackson 5 finally managed.

"Yeah, she was telling me all about how she was going to go to the Land of Oz." A.C. continued excitedly,"Apparently, some friend of Marley's, a chick named El-pha-ba I think, was going to take them to the land of Oz. So I decided I was going to send them a Christmas tree. Especially since they don't get snow in Australia ...right?"

Jackson 5 turned her back so A.C. wouldn't see her start to laugh. "Right, AC/DC" was her response to her question. Jackson 5 paused for a second, debating whether or not she should tell her friend that Mustpha was not in Australia, and that no one going to Oz and definitly not for Christmas.

"Say.."

AC/DC's eyes flickered upwards, "Yeah, Jacky?"

"Did Phapha give you an adress to send that tree too?"

"She mentioned some place called the yellow brick road..."


End file.
